yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:İbrahimbakınız
thumb|right|300 px thumb|300px [[Dosya:Bakınız.png|thumb|300px| Şablon:İbrahimbakınız -d ------ İbrahim Ibrâhîm Abraham - Brahman Apram ilk kullanılışı إِبْرَاهِيمَ Ibram İbrâm İpram إِبْرَاهِيمُ- إبراهيم ---- Hager Hacer İsmail Kureyş Kuruş Kapının eşiğini değiştir! Kapının eşiğini sağlam tut! ----- Sarah Sare İshak Ays ---- Katura Kantura dan Brahmanlar oluyor. 6 oğlan 6 ok. ----- İbrahim suresi İbrahim Suresi İbrahim Suresi/1-6 ------ Kur'an'da İbrahim kelimesini içeren ayetler 2/124 2/125 2/126 2/127 2/130 2/132 2/133 2/135 2/136 2/140 2/258 2/260 3/33 3/65 3/67 3/68 3/84 3/95 3/97 4/54 4/125 4/163 6/74 6/75 6/83 6/161 9/70 9/114 11/69 11/74 11/75 11/76 12/6 12/38 14/35 15/51 16/120 16/123 19/41 19/46 19/58 21/51 21/60 21/62 21/69 22/26 22/43 22/78 26/69 29/16 29/31 33/7 37/83 37/104 37/109 38/45 42/13 43/26 51/24 53/37 57/26 60/4 87/19 ------ Hz. İbrahim'in çocuklarına duası Allah'a duasında "Zürriyetimden de" deyince Allah ahdime zalimler nail olamaz, buyuruyor. Yani zalimler neslinden olabilecek. Hz. Peygamberin Amcası gibi. -------- İbrahimi gen Hz. İbrahim'in soyu Şablon:İbrahimin oğulları İsmail İshak İsaac عيسو http://ar.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D8%B9%D9%8A%D8%B3%D9%88 Ays ve Yakub Jacob and Esau Iys İys Aysu Ays bin İshak İshak bin Ays ------- Türk kavmine gönderilen peygamberler Nuh Nebiden Süleyman Şaha silsilename Yörük-türkmenlerin soy kütüğü‎ Millet-i İbrahim Evliya Çelebi ve Osmanlıların soyu R1a Ur Urfa Urumiye Urumçi Urumeli Urumluk ------- Osmanlılar Hz İbrahim soyundandır Neşrî, Osmanlıların ataları hakkında bir başka şecereyi de görmüş olmalıdır. Nitekim, Osmanlıların soy kütüğü hakkında bilgi veren farklı bir türün varlığından bizleri haberdar eder. Buna göre Oğuz Han'ın ataları Iys, İshak ve İbrahimdir. Köken olarak Nuh'un Sam adlı oğluna dayanır. Neşrî, bu tezi kabul etmemesine rağmen, Osmanlıların soy kütüğü hakkında bilgi veren ve "Tevârîh-i Acem"den etkilenen farklı bir türün olduğu anlaşılıyor.18 5/20 - 5/21 Enbiya ve mülük verdik. Kağan - Kohen 18 Mehmed Neşrî, a.g.e., s.57. , http://www.karakecili-asireti.com/articles.php?article_id=66 ------------ A reader name Graeme wrote to provide more detailed information on the genetics of this blond source in Mediterranean populations: "Blond hair, blue eyes are just variants of the normal color scheme that developed in Asia only 8 to 10 thousand years ago, and most likely brought into Europe with some of the Asiatic Indo-European speakers around 5 or 6 thousand years ago. The men of those Asiatic tribes who had a higher percentage of blonds were carriers of Y chromosome haplogroup R1a as distinct from R1b whose men and their associated women were as dark as most Eurasians were 6 thousand years ago. The only difference between the R1b and R1a is that the darker R1bs have mutations in their MCR1 genes which give red hair, hence the reason that red hair in Europeans is mainly found in the western corner of Europe. -------- Neşrî, bu anlatımını daha da ileri götürüp Oğuz'un İbrahim peygambere iman ettiğini yazar. Böylece Hz. Muhammed ile Oğuz arasında dolaylı bir yakınlık kurar. Oğuz Han'ın müvahhid kimliği ve tek tanrılı bir dine mensup olması, Türklerin İslâmî kimliğine de bir göndermedir. Ancak, asıl önemli olan, onun tevhid bayrağını şarkdan garbe dalgalandırmasıdır. Osmanlılar da, tıpkı ataları Oğuz Kağan gibi bu tevhid anlayışının temsilcisidirler. Osmanlıların, 15. yüzyılda Oğuz geleneğine kazandırdıkları yeni çehre, onlara hükümdarlık hakkı veren siyasî bir söylem olmasının yanında, muhakkak ki dinî içeriklere de sahipti. Ancak Yafes ile Oğuz Kağan arasındaki ataları hakkında fazla bilgi bulunmayan Osmanlıların, bu puslu dönemdeki atalarının bir kısmı puta tapan kimseler olarak anılırlar. Ancak Oğuz Kağandan sonradır ki, Osmanlıların ataları tevhid inancını bayraklaştırmış ve İbrahim'den itibaren peygamberlerin hizmetinde yer almışlardır. Bayatî'nin, Osmanlıların atalarını peygamberlerin hizmetinde yer almış kimseler olarak sunması ile bu görüş arasında benzerlik bulunur.27 Ancak hemen belirtilmelidir ki, Osmanlıların atalarına yer veren soy kütüklerini salt dinî içerikli bir malzeme olarak kabul etmek yanlıştır. Dinî muhtevalı olmasına karşın bu soy kütükleri, siyasal içerikli ve yapay idi. Birçok versiyonu bulunan şecereler, yazılı ve sözlü geleneğin malzemeleri ile oluşturulmuştur. Osmanlıların tarihî bilgiler ile efsaneyi karıştırarak yapma bir soyağacı elde ettikleri görülmektedir. Osmanlılar, sıralanan bir çok ata ile doğrudan Oğuz Han'a bağlanırlar. Üstelik dip ata olarak Yafes ve Sam ismini veren iki farklı gelenekte Oğuz ismi ortaktır. Bu yapay soyağaçları sayesinde Osmanlılar, soyları Oğuz Han'a daha dolaylı bir şekilde dayalı olarak tarif edilen komşu Türk hanedanları karşısında üstünlüklerini kanıtlamış ve Oğuz destanlarına aşina Türk tebaaya hükmetmesini meşru kılan bir araç elde etmişlerdir. Oğuz geleneğini yansıtan bu yapma şecereler uzun süre varlığını devam ettirmişse de, Osmanlıların İslâm dünyasındaki rollerinin artmasına ve tartışılmaz üstünlüklerine paralel olarak, soyağacına dayalı meşruiyet araçlarının yerini İslâmî referanslar almıştır. Tabii bunu yanaı genetik biliminin yalanladığı ve yapma değil aslında gerçek şecere olduğunu isbat etti. ----- 1. Yafes Meselesi Semavî dinlerde, insanlığın ikinci atası olarak Nuh peygamberin adı geçer. Buna göre Tanrının tufan ile inançsızları cezalandırması sonucu, yeryüzünde yalnız Nuh ve ona inananlar kalmıştır. Kutsal kitaplarda Nuh'un oğulları Sâm, Hâm ve Yafes insanoğlunun ataları olarak sivrilmişlerdir. Yeryüzündeki ırkların Nuh'un oğullarından türediği fikri hâkimdir ve ırklar bu üç isim etrafında tasnif edilmeye çalışılmıştır. Tevrat'ta Nuh'un bu üç oğlundan türeyen ırklar ayrıntılı olarak açıklanmıştır.22 Buna göre, Yafes'ten beyaz ırk, Sam'dan Araplar ve İbraniler dahil olmak üzere Sami ırkı ve Ham'dan Kuzey Afrikalılar türemiştir. Bu bilgiler, diğer semavî dinlerde de etkili olmuştur. Türklerin Yafes soyuna dayandığına dair Tevrat'ta yer alan semit jenealojisi, Türk düşünce hayatında da yer edinmiştir. Nuh'un oğullarına dayanan şecereler sayesinde, ırklar arasında kalıtımla geçen derece farkları ortaya çıkmıştır. Bu derecelendirme en üstün ırk ve toplum anlayışını meşru kılmayı amaçlamıştır. Nuh soyu için, ırk saflığını korumak gibi adetlerin varlığına çeşitli kaynaklarda rastlanmaktadır. Bu, hem Yafes kökenden gelen Ariler için, hem de Sami bir kökenden gelen İbraniler için geçerlidir. Buna karşın Ham neslinden gelenler, babaları Nuh'un lanetine uğradıkları için kıyamete kadar Yafes ve Sam soyuna hizmet etmeye mahkum olmuşlardır. Irkların saflığını ve üstünlüğünü korumak gerektiği fikri çeşitli yapılanmaları da beraberinde getirmiştir. Musevilerin ırkları dışında evlilik yapmaları yasak olduğu gibi, Ariler de benzer uygulamaları Hindistan'da yürütmüşler ve kast sistemini oluşmuşlardır. Kast sisteminin en üstünde Ari soyundan Brahmanler yer almıştır. Onların diğer kastlarla evlenmeleri bir yasaklanmıştır. Bu adetler, kavimlerin varlıklarını koruma güdülerini anlatır. Göçebe toplumların sıraladığı soy cetvelleri, üstün ırk anlayışından ziyade aşiret üyelerini bir arada tutmaya yöneliktir. Bu sayede, aralarında kan bağı bulunan topluluğun bütün fertleri arasında dayanışma duygusu güçlendirilmek istenir. Bulanık soy ağaçlarında ilk ataların berraklığı, ortak atalara yapılan özel vurgu ve ortak tarihî geçmişe yapılan göndermeler, aşiretler arası yakınlaşmayı tesis etmiştir. Kandaş aşiretler arasında ortak atalar, birlikteliği sağlayan önemli unsurlardır. Yafes'in Türklerin atası olduğu hakkında ilk Osmanlı kroniklerinde ve soy kütüklerinde yer alan bilgiler, çeşitli aşiretlerden meydana gelen konferatif yapının ilk eklemini teşkil etmiştir. Bunun yanında, İslâmî kaynaklarda Rum'un, Yafes'in oğulları arasında zikredildiği görülür. Bu söylem, Osmanlıların Anadolu ve Rumeli'de yayılmasını meşru gösteren olaylar ile birlikte mütalaa edilebilir. Nitekim Osmanlıların İslâm dünyasında üstünlüklerini iddia ettikleri döneme rastlayan eserlerde, onların İbrahim oğlu İshak nesline mensup olduklarına dair şecereler uydurulmuştur.??? Osmanlı hanedanının, Nuh'un oğlu Sam'a kadar uzatılan bu soykütükleri aracılığıyla Hz. Muhammed neslinden geldiği iddia edilir. Osmanlıların, İslâm dünyasında üstünlüklerini iddia ettikleri dönemlerde bu söylemin bir siyasî araç olarak kullanıldığı anlaşılır. Neşrî, Osmanlıların ve Kayının kökeni sayılan Oğuz'un, Sam neslinden gösterilmesini yanlış bir düşünce olarak değerlendirir. Ona göre bu düşüne Acem'in "taassubât-ı şenî‘asından" kaynaklanmaktadır.23 Bu görüş daha sonra İdris-i Bitlisî tarafından da değerlendirilmiştir. Bitlisî ekolünü takip eden tarihçiler, Osmanlıların Sâm neslinden olduğunu iddia etmişlerdir. ------ Mersin Katolik kilisesi papazı Roberto Ferrari, Abraham ismi ışık anlamına gelir demişti. ABRAHAM (אַבְרָהָם): Hebrew name meaning "father of a multitude." In the bible, this is the name of the founding patriarch of the Israelites. Also spelled Avraham. ABRAM (אַבְרָם): Hebrew name meaning "father of elevation." In the bible, this is Abraham's name before God changed it. Also spelled Avram. Compare with another form of Abram. AARON: English form of Greek Aarōn (Hebrew Aharon), meaning "light-bringer." In the bible, this is the name of the older brother of Moses. ------ Şablon:İbrahim ]] thumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300 px|Abraham - the births of Ismael and Isaac thumb|300px